The present disclosure is related to an imaging lens which can be favorably utilized in a vehicle mounted camera, a surveillance camera, etc., and to an imaging apparatus equipped with this imaging lens.
Known imaging lenses for use in vehicle mounted cameras, surveillance cameras, etc. are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2013-148823, 2015-075533, and 2004-093593. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-148823 discloses an imaging lens constituted by, in order from the object side to the image side, a front group, a stop, and a rear group.